scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle of Illusion (location)
The Castle of Illusion is a magical castle owned by the witch Mizrabel. Description The Castle of Illusion is a large, looming magical building that is the lair of the witch Mizrabel. Appearing wherever the witch wishes it to, the Castle has a multitude of rooms, all of which contain an entire world of their own created through Illusion magic, Mizrabel's specialty amongst the Dark Arts. The first time Mickey Mouse came across Mizrabel, in 1990, there were five worlds (not counting Mizrabel's personal tower), and each of these worlds was ruled over by a Master of Illusion, a magical being created by Mizrabel for this purpose: * The Forest, an enormous forest populated by tree, plant, and fungi creatures, and ghosts. The world's Master of Illusion is a giant, old tree monster. * Toyland, a world made entirely of toys. It resembles a giant playroom, and a toddler's laughing can be heard in the background. There are many sentient toys, all of which are evil. The world's Master of Illusion is a giant Jack-in-the-Box. * The Storm, probably the most varied of the worlds; contains a savanna-like terrain with a constant storm raging, an underground cave area, perhaps once populated by an ancient civilization judging by the ruins left there, and an undersea city. This is the only world to have multiple Masters of Illusion: a team of Gill Man-like creatures. * The Library, an enormous library populated by livingletters and bookworms. There is also a mischievous shadow resembling Mickey Mouse residing in the Library. The Library contains a portal to a secondary land, Candyland, a land made entirely of candy. The Master of Illusion of the Library, a licorice dragon, resides there. * The Castle, which looks like an ordinary castle, but is actually populated by enchanted suits of armor. The Master of Illusion for this world, the Oafish Clockmaker, can be found in the clock tower of the Castle. * The Tower, not an illusion world, but an actual tower of the castle, and where Mizrabel resides. Following Mizrabel's defeat at the hands of Mickey Mouse, the Castle was badly damaged due to the Illusion Magic collapsing abruptly. Through an unknown chain of events, the Castle ended up rematerializing in the middle of Wasteland, with Mizrabel still inside. Furious, Mizrabel used the remaining magic of the Castle of Illusion to pull hundreds of people from the real world into it, so as to absorb their life energy and use it to escape Wasteland. To do so, she trapped her victims in various newly-refurbished rooms of the Castle, which now resembled each one's home. As additional security, she had some of her most threatening captures (such as Captain Hook) brainwashed to stop intruders. However, Mickey once again managed to defeat Mizrabel and send her prisoners back home. What became of the Castle after that is unknown. Behind the scenes The Castle of Illusion served as the main setting of the eponymous video game. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Magical Locations Category:Castles